Digimon Frontier 02
by NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi
Summary: Several years after the events of Frontier, a new group of heroes arise to combat new forces. DRAMA! ROMANCE! BLOODSHED! (Rated T for language and lots of violence and originally on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Ariel!" my friend Sumi shouted as we ran for the train station.  
"I'm coming!" I replied as I bolted for the train.  
When we boarded,there was several others there. Tommy,our schoolmate and his friends,Takuya,Zoe,Koji,J.P.,and Kouchi. But,there was another guy at the end of the train. He had spiky black/ dark brown hair,brown eyes and was wearing a teal jacket that had fluff on the end of his short sleeves,tan jeans and some black sneakers.  
"Do you know him?" I asked Sumi. She shook her head no and looked at the others. They also shook their heads no. So,I walked over to where he was.  
"Hey." I said as I walked over.  
"Ariel?" he asked.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"It's me,Ronku!"  
Ronku was one of my friends from when I was a kid. He had to move away due to an unknown reason.  
"Wow! I could not recognize you!"  
So we talked until the train arrived at it's destination. When we got off,there was a giant castle.  
"Wow!" Me and Sumi shouted as we admired it.  
"This is Ophanimon's castle!" Takuya said as we walked into see an angel guard.  
"Let me escort you to Lady Ophanimon." He said as he walked us to the throne room. As we walked over,I noticed a very nervous look on Kouchi's face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Well,I was here to destroy this place. I bet she won't forgive me." he replied.  
"Nonsense! You were under Lucemon's control and that's that!" Koji said to his older twin.  
When we got to the throne room,there was a giant angel sitting on the throne.  
"Welcome Warriors." She said to us.  
"Why do you need us?" Tommy asked.  
"There is a new evil on the rise and there is someone who knows more than I do. Then,a small angel who looked about our age walked in. As soon as he walked in,my fangirling senses took over.  
"Pit!" I shouted as I jumped on him.  
"Oww..." I hear him mutter.  
"Ariel! That isn't Pit! That's demon that took over me!" Kouchi shouted.  
"Do I even look like him?" the angel asked.  
"Sort of..." Tommy replied  
"Can you get off of me at least?"  
"Sure." I said and got off of him.  
"So who's our new enemy?" Takuya asked.  
"It's a network of villain's but mainly BlackWarGreymon,Daemon,and Warriors like you." Lucemon said.  
"The warriors of War,Blood,Manipulation,Mind and Soul" Ophanimon continued for Lucemon  
"Wow..." Ronku said,shocked  
"So we need you." Another angel said.  
"Seraphimon!" Takuya,Koji,Zoe,J.P., Tommy and Kouchi said.  
"Right." Seraphimon replied.  
"So what do we do?" I asked.  
"I will give you your spirits Warrior of Water." Lucemon said.  
"Wait,why do you have it?" Seraphimon asked.  
"Let's just say,I have some fabled spirits if I ever got into the real world."  
"Hey,you could've stopped Twilight from existing." Ronku said,folding his arms and giving a smug look.  
"True true." The other boys and I replied,knowing where Ronku was taking this.  
"Exactly! " Lucemon replied in excitement. "That's why,and I want my Twinkies as well."  
As the two talked I turned to Tommy.  
"Are these the adventures you were talking about?" I asked him.  
"Yeah." he replied.  
"So,how do we acquire these spirits?"  
"Check your phone."  
I pulled my phone out to see that it wasn't like I expected. Instead of it's normal purple case with my hand drawn Crest of Knowledge on it, it was a blue device with silver grip,and red buttons.  
"Woah!" I shouted as I saw it was changed.  
"Pretty cool huh?" Tommy said after I flipped out a bit.  
"Kind of... Am I in the Matrix!?" I replied.  
"Nope,the digital world." Zoe butted in with.  
"So can I have my spirit Pit?!" I asked Lucemon.  
"First off,my name isn't Pit,it's Lucemon and 2, I already gave you your spirits."  
"Me too?" Sumi asked,confused.  
"Yep. Sumi,you are the Warrior of Music,and Ronku is the Warrior of Steel."  
"Well,let's test our spirits out!" I shouted.  
"You need to find Bokomon ,Neemon and their in training guide,Tsukaimon." Seraphimon told us.  
"We need to introduce you guys to some warriors we've been training in the mean time." A rabbit creature said as she brought out 3 other warriors.  
"Meet Cyrus,warrior of angels, Citron,warrior of Tech and Takumi,Warrior of Wood." All of them were male,though one did look like a girl. The one that looked like a girl had long silver hair,brown eyes and was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt,white jeans,and gray sneakers.

Another one had gray blue hair that stood up in a cowlick,green eyes,and wore a black jacket,black shirt,black jeans and black sneakers

And the last one had blond hair that had one piece that stuck up in a lightning bolt,had blue eyes,glasses and was wearing a light blue and yellow jumpsuit with black and white sneakers.

"Hey." Koji said as he dug for something in his pocket.  
"Hey." the silver haired one replied.  
"My names Cyrus." the one with the cowlick said. "The girly looking one is Takumi,and the glasses one is Citron."  
Takumi looked kind of mad,that Cyrus called him girly,but Citron,looked kind of chill,but nervous.  
"I'm Ariel." I replied. "These are my friends,Ronku and Sumi."  
"Hello." Ronku and Sumi said,somewhat introducing themselves.  
"The others are friends of a classmate of mine." I continued.  
"Names Takuya." Takuya said. "The others are Tommy,Koji,Kouchi,Zoe and J.P. "  
"Nice to meet you all." Takumi said a bit angered.  
"Trust me,we look a bit like idiots,but Takuya is the only idiot." Koji said as his lips turned to a grin.  
"Hey!" Takuya shouted as we laughed at Koji's remark.  
"You must find the digimon as soon as possible." Ophanimon told us. We all nodded at each other and left.


	2. Chapter 2

After we met with these digimon,I had to go,as I had school the next day and needed sleep. When I got home,my parents were wondering where I was,and I told them I was over at the game store. They bought it,and I went to my room,where I found a purple pig bat thing on my bed.  
"Who are you?" I asked,slowly grabbing my plastic version of Falchion from the Fire emblem series.  
"I'm Tsukaimon,your guide..." it mumbled.  
"Oh. Sorry." I said as I dropped my weapon.  
"You mean it?"  
"Yeah." It perked up after that,and jumped into my arms. Guess it's really sensitive.  
"So,are you staying with me?" I asked.  
"Yep! Well,just until I find my teachers." Tsukaimon replied.  
"Bokomon and Neemon?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Wait,how do you?"  
"Ophanimon."  
"Ok."  
Later,around midnight,I woke up to a loud crash.  
"What was that!?" I shouted as I woke up from a deep sleep.  
"Maybe someone needed a new plane?" Tsukaimon asked,still asleep.  
"I'm checking it out." I said as I put on a blue robe and nuzzled Tsukaimon in between my shirt and the robe.  
"Why do I have to come?" She asked.  
"In case I need to fight." I quietly said as I opened my window and crawled out.  
When we got down,there was a giant,blue lizard with wings attacking some abandoned buildings.  
"How am I supposed to deal with him?" I asked Tsukaimon as she flew on top of my head.  
"Do you have your Dtector?" she asked. I digged into my robe pocket and pulled it out.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"Hold it up to the sky and yell Spirit Evolution Execute." she explained.  
"Got it." I held my Dtector in the air and yelled "SPIRIT EVOLUTION EXECUTE!" and slashed my Dtector around like it was a sword and for the first time,spirit evolved.  
"SEADEVIMON, THE DEVIL OF THE WATER!"  
"Wow... I changed my gender..." I said,realizing that I was a dude.  
"The spirits do that sometimes." Tsukaimon joked as she landed in a tree.  
"Now let's do this!" I shouted,finally grabbing the monsters attention.  
"Now what digimon is this?" I asked.  
" ExVeemon,just be aware of his Vee Laser."  
"Got it."  
"Vee Laser!" it shouted. I dodged it,and retaliated back. "Dark Pulse!" I shouted and released a wave of dark energy,smashing it in the face.  
"Dark Tsunami!" I shouted as a dark tornado of water flew it out of my hand,smashing it,and taking ExVeemon down. Then,I flew down and landed.  
"What do I do now?" I asked.  
"Hit the side button and shout Fractal Code Scan"  
"FRACTAL CODE SCAN!" I shouted as I hit the side button. A black flame came out of the top,and I swiped at the code surrounding ExVeemon,getting rid of the monster and if it's place was a small blue thing that was adorable! But before I could go fangirl,some other things,came behind me.  
"Who are you?" A wolf human hybrid asked me.  
"Reveal yourself,and I'll reveal me." I said.  
"On the count of 3 we'll all de transform." A fairy said.  
"1...2...3...!" We all de transformed,revealing ourselves.  
"ARIEL!?" They all shouted.  
"YOU GUYS!?" I shouted. The original warriors saw me take down my first digimon.  
"Well,that was awkward." J.P. admitted.  
"Admitting it was even more awkward." Zoe said as she lightly smacked him.  
"Now let's get out of here before we get blamed." Takuya said. We all nodded and left.  
Now my problem was to get back up to my room.  
"Should I spirit evolve to get up?" I asked Tsukaimon as she flew back with the creature on her back.  
"Nah. I'll help you up." she said as she flew into my room,put the creature on my bed,and flew back to grab me. I grabbed her legs and she pulled me into my bedroom.  
"Thanks." I said as I checked my phone to see that I had a message from Kouchi.  
Kouchi : That was a shock to see you spirit evolve.  
I smiled and texted back.  
Me: Yeah,and my spirit is a dude.  
Kouchi : Awkward.  
Me: Definitely.  
Kouchi : I wonder if you had to go to the bathroom as SeaDevimon,would you have to go to the men's bathroom?  
Me:...  
Kouchi : I'll stop.  
Me: Night.  
Koichi: Night.  
I closed my phone and fell asleep,cuddling Tsukaimon and my new friend.

The next morning,I woke up to my phone blaring my 8 bit Fire Emblem Recruitment theme.  
"Hello?" I asked groggily.  
"Ariel,were outside your house with breakfast. You need to get ready." I heard Sumi say from the phone.  
"Fine..." I said as a lot of of bed. "Can I at least bring Tsukaimon?"  
"Wait wha!?" Sumi shouted from the phone which I heard from outside.  
"Yeah,found her when I got home from the digital world last night." I replied.  
"Just get ready."  
I got ready by putting on my usual. Red shirt,dark blue cargo pants,red and white sneakers and due to how late I was,I would need Koji's help putting on my blue bandana. I grabbed my blue jacket and my backpack and headed out the door with Tsukaimon.  
"Need help?" Sumi asked as she took my backpack.  
"Yes please."  
"You look like a mess." Koji said as he pulled my bandana from my pocket and started to tie it around my head.  
"I am a mess." I muttered,still half asleep.  
"We need to get to school." I heard Citron say while looking at his watch.  
"And I need to eat,so what's your point?"  
"Touche."  
Takuya handed me a sausage McMuffin with egg and a Mango Pineapple smoothie as I made sure I had all my stuff together.  
"Guys,how are we going to save the digital world if we have school?" Zoe asked.  
"Well,the younger ones and I could do it as you have stuff to do." Kouchi told them while finishing a hash brown.  
"And you don't?" Takumi asked.  
"All I do now is sit around."  
"What about your homework?" Koji asked  
"Get it done in study hall if I have any."  
"Lucky. My teacher is a major d-"  
"Guys,school!" Citron shouted as he ran ahead.  
"Crud!" We all shouted and ran.

When I got to class,I was still eating.  
"Normally I wouldn't allow you being late and eating,but since your normally a straight A student,I'll let it slide." My teacher said as I sat in my seat in the back of the class.  
"Phew..." I muttered as Tsukaimon popped from my bag.  
"Yeah." she said quietly.  
"Back in the bag!" I mouthed. She nodded and went into the bag again.  
"Ariel? Could you raise your hand so that our new student can find where to sit?" my teacher asked,snapping me out of my daze.  
"Sure." I said after finishing the food in my mouth.  
A boy that was my age came and sit in the seat next to me. He had brown hair that had 3 parts sticking up and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a white star,gray jeans,and blue high tops with red and white stripes with a zipper in the middle.

"Names Nate." He said as he sat down.  
"Ariel." I replied as I took a sip of smoothie. "Normally,I'm more prepared. Last night I was awoken by a crash."  
"Same."  
After that,I had my normal classes. Nothing new except nearly being tripped by the jocks. Hate them with a burning passion. All they do is flex,be idiots,insult the smart kids and be a holes. At least when Takuya is compared to them,he actually cares about his friends and school. Where do they even make that comparison?  
When it was lunch,I just took my stuff to the back and ate under a tree. Nobody bugged me there,as nobody ate over there until...  
"Hey." Citron said as he sat next to me.  
"I thought you were going to another school." I replied.  
"That's Takumi. He's going to a private school due to somebody framing him for a really deep crime."  
"Geez."  
"Yeah. He's the middle kid of 4 kids,so this was a big deal for them."

"Sorry."  
"Was anyone following you?"  
"No. Not to my knowledge."  
After lunch,I had the rest of my classes,and went home.

When I got home,I pulled out my phone to see that I got a text from that Nate kid.  
Me: How the f**k did you get my number!  
Nate: O_o Sorry,wrong number  
Me: But still!  
Nate: Tommy.  
Me: ?  
Nate: What?  
Me: Nothing.  
"Tommy has a s**t ton of explaining to do!" I fumed.  
"Ariel! Watch your language!" My mom shouted from down stairs.  
"Sorry! It was on accident!"  
I slumped into my wheely chair and worked on my homework,still angry that Tommy gave my number to this kid. Mainly because he could've been sided or our enemy!


	3. Chapter 3

After I finished my homework and scolding Tommy through text,I got a message from Lucemon.  
"I need you to get to the digital world ASAP!" The message read.  
"On it. But how do I get there?" I replied.  
"Have you ever watched 02?"  
"Yeah ."  
"Like that."  
I pointed my phone at the computer,while Tsukaimon got on my head.  
"Digi Port Open!"I shouted and went into the digital world.

Soon,I was in the digital world with Tsukaimon where Sumi and Ronku were waiting.  
"What took you so long!?" They shouted.  
"Tommy gave my number to a new kid in class and I was cussing him and the new kid out on it."  
"Ah. So you found Tsukaimon."  
"Yep!" she said. "And a DemiVeemon that went wild so we're going to keep him for now and possibly train him to help us out."  
"So where do we need to go?" Sumi asked.  
"We're at the Music terminal if I remember correctly." Tsukaimon said as she flew off my head.  
"So maybe one of our spirits are here?" Ronku said as he followed Tsukaimon.  
"Maybe..." I said as I followed. We kept walking for a while until we were attacked by a green blast.  
"That's Cerberumon!" I shouted.  
"How do you know?"Sumi asked me.  
"Tommy kept talking about these types of adventures remember!?" I replied.  
"Well your the only one that can fight him!"  
"Right... SPIRIT EVOLUTION EXECUTE!" Soon,I became SeaDevimon.

 **Ronku's POV**  
Wait,Ariel turns into a **dude**!? That has to be one of the strangest things I have ever seen...  
"Tsukaimon,I feel a second spirit presence here that isn't music..."  
"You and Sumi go check. I'll help SeaDevimon fight this thing off."  
"Right." Afterwards,me and Sumi snuck around to find the Spirit of Music.  
"Who do you think it belongs to?" she asked.  
"Not sure..." she said. "But you know that Nate kid in our class?"  
"The new kid?" I replied.  
"Yeah. What if he's the enemy or a warrior like us?"  
"That doesn't matter... I feel a second spirit presence under where I'm standing." I was right. The ground started to rumble as I said that,so I moved. The Spirit of Music also reacted as it went into Sumi's digivice.  
"That answers one question. Now why is the ground shaking?" Sumi asked.  
"Not sure." I said as some thing rose out of the ground.  
"A second Spirit of Steel?" a familiar voice said.  
"Kouchi!?" We both said.  
"Sorry to keep you two waiting,but it took me longer because a certain fat woman."  
"Gotcha."  
"Ronku! Hold your digivice to the spirit and use it to help Ariel!" Kouchi shouted as he came into view.  
"Right." I said as I held my digivice to the spirit and it went in.  
"Now both of shout Spirit Evolution Execute!"  
"You go first." Sumi said.  
"Fine." I said. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION EXECUTE!" I held the digivice up to my face, threw it in a motion similar to a shuriken and spirit evolved. When I looked down again,I was in a samurai's outfit with silver katanas for hands.  
"Will you turn back to human?!" Sumi freaked.  
"Yeah. Ariel turned into SeaDevimon and she can turn back to human." I replied.  
"Don't worry about it Sumi, I've done it way to many times to count." Kouchi reassured her.  
"Wait a second,didn't Lucemon give us our spirits already!?" I shouted.  
"He said he did,but he was a lazy bum and forgot!" Tsukaimon shouted. "Now help me Samuraimon!" I guess Samuraimon was the name of my new spirit.  
"Right. Samurai Slash!" I shouted as I slashed at the opponent.

 **Sumi's POV**  
I guess I have to spirit evolve now. Ariel took quite a beating and couldn't handle much more and who knows if Ronku could actually do damage. Ohh... Why did I have to get caught up in this mess?  
"S-Spirit Evolution Execute!" I stutter shouted. I twirled around my Dtector like a lance and spirit evolved. My new form looked like a humanoid Digimon dj thing.

"See, I knew I could do it!" Everyone except Ariel shouted as she was fighting Cerberumon.  
"Uhhh, A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" She shouted,dodging another attack.  
"Right." Me and Ronku said.  
"Flaming Record!" I shouted as I shot a flaming CD out of my cannon.  
"That better be a Justin Bieber CD!" Kouchi shouted as he dodged debris.  
"So do I!" I replied. "Music Cannon!" I shouted as a sound wave came out of the cannon. The attacks stacked with SeaDevimon's Dark Tsunami and connected with Cerberumon and took him out.  
"Fractal Code Scan!" I shouted as I scanned the beast into my Dtector. Afterwards we heard another crash.  
"Not again." SeaDevimon said and passed out,returning to Ariel.  
"Ariel!" Kouchi shouted as he caught her.  
"Is she OK?" Tsukaimon asked,concerned for Ariel.  
"Yeah." Kouchi replied.  
"Now what was that?" Samuraimon asked.  
"Sounds like another foe." I replied. Then,a bird creature attacked us.  
"What was That!?" I shouted.  
"Birdramon." Ronku replied.  
"Well Sora needs to calm her down!" I shouted.  
"Look,that world and our world have nothing to do with each other Sumi!" Kouchi and Ariel shouted,though,Ariel was pretty weak.  
"I've got this!" Ronku shouted as he lunged at the bird. "Steel Slash!" He shouted and took it out rather effectively. We both landed next to the fallen beast.  
"Fractal code Scan!" He shouted and absorbed the thing into his Dtector.  
"Now let's get out of here before everyone thinks that we did all of this damage!" Tsukaimon shouted. We ran out of the Music Terminal and warped out of the digital world. When we got back,Tommy was waiting for us along with the others.  
"I heard you yelled at Tommy for something. What was it?" Takumi asked Ariel.  
"Not now..." she said weakly.  
"What happened?" Koji asked,concerned.  
"Let's just say,she got dunked on." I replied.  
 **A/N: You get an internet cookie if you know what that is**  
"So,how are we going to fix her?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Lie about it and say she played a little too rough?" Takuya asked.  
"That's probably our only option at this point." Ronku replied.  
We walked to Ariel's house and knocked on the door,to which her parents opened.  
"What happened to her!?" They shouted,concerned about their daughter.  
"We were messing around at the park,and she played a bit too hard and passed out from that." Tommy lied as Ariel's parents took her from Kouchi's arms.  
"Come in." They said.  
"Thank you." Cyrus replied,thankful that they bought our 2 second lie.  
 **Time skip and POV change brought to you by the disturbing amount of Koji x Kouchi incest/yaoi**  
 **Ariel's POV**  
When I woke up,it was 10 at night. I checked my phone to find it was Friday. The last I knew it was Tuesday. I was passed out for 3 days!  
"Tsukaimon what happened!?" I shouted quietly.  
"You used too much energy when fighting Cerberumon. Sumi and Ronku had to spirit evolve in order to save you. And you were in Kouchi's arms,and Citron made a shipping joke out of it." she replied.  
I was over the moon and raging at the same time,as I had a secret crush on the warrior of Darkness,but don't tell anyone I said that. But for Citron to make a joke about it!? HE IS SO DEAD! Then, I noticed the blue thing staring at me along with Sumi and Ronku sleeping on the floor next to my bed.  
"Hi..." I said to the blue thing softly.  
"I'm DemiVeemon!" It said,smiling.  
"Name's Ariel." I said. "And I guess you met Tsukaimon."  
"Yep!" he replied  
"So what happened?"  
"I don't know." they both replied.  
"I'll ask them in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as I was eating breakfast and trying to figure out what the hell happened when someone knocked on the door. I walked over to the door and opened the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked groggily.  
"Ariel it's me." Citron replied,handing me a stack of homework. I put it down and grabbed Citron by his collar.  
"CITRON YOU DUMBASS! START MAKING SOME SENSE OR YOUR GOING SORRY! MAYBE I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB BY LIMB IN SEADEVIMON FORM OR JUST FEED YOU TO CERBERUMON! HOW CAN SOMEONE WITH SUCH A SMART BRAIN MAKE SHIPPING JOKES LIKE A LITTLE BITCH HUH!? Oh Kouchi, Ariel loves you Kouchi! Go over there and give Ariel a big sloppy kiss Kouchi! NOW PULL YOUR GODDAMN ASS OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND START FUCKING HELPING US SAVE THE WORLD!" I shouted,hopefully not breaking glass.  
"Wow... Talk about anger management..." Ronku muttered as he,Sumi and the 2 digimon came to see what I got into.  
"I shouldn't have told her..." Tsukaimon said,regretting that she told me about the shipping joke that Citron made.  
"Hey, Takumi started it!" Citron said as he got out of my grasp.  
"We were there Citron,and you started it and Takumi only joked about it for 2 seconds." Sumi replied  
"If I hear one more class word out of you young lady,no more computer or 3ds for the rest of the weekend!" I heard my mom shout from the laundry room.  
"OK!" I replied.  
"Wait, before we go? Want help on all the homework?" Ronku asked.  
"Sure,just let me get some food in my stomach after not eating for 3 days and get changed."  
"Weren't you eating when I brought the work?" Citron asked me  
"I'm still hungry."

Later,around 1pm,I was finally done with all the work.  
"Thanks guys." I told them.  
"No problem Ar." Sumi replied as she pulled out her phone,checking if she had any missed texts and calls.  
"Looks like Tommy and his friends are asking us if we want to get ice cream." Tsukaimon said as she looked over Sumi's shoulder.  
"Wanna get a treat?" Sumi asked.  
"Absolutely." We all replied.  
"I'll text them back."  
"And I'll ask my mom" I replied.  
"Sounds good to me." Sumi replied as I left the room. I went to find my mom,to find her in the kitchen.  
"Mom,can I go get ice cream with my friends?" I asked her.  
"Is your homework done young lady?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't know honey,you've been cussing a lot lately."  
"I've been stressed and they slipped on accident."  
"What about just earlier at Citron?"  
"I was making a joke to Nier."  
"Really?"  
"It's an M rated game."  
"Well OK..."  
"Thank you!"  
I ran back to my room to tell them the news,and grabbed some money.

When we got their,the group was ordering their food alongside Takumi and Cyrus.  
"Hey guys!" I said as we walked in.  
"Nice to see you again." Takuya said while Zoe was ordering her food.  
"So what exactly happened while I was gone?" I asked.  
"Not much,just the normal."  
"Oh. Can I still order?"  
"That's why were here."  
I ordered a sundae with M&Ms and extra whipped cream,while everyone else got their preferred treat.  
"Isn't that a bit much?" Ronku asked as he saw the order.  
"Not to me." I replied.  
"Trust me,she got up to Chapter 8 and married Silas the day Birthright came out." Sumi said she got her ice cream.  
"Wait,are Takumi and Cyrus named after Fire Emblem Fates Characters and look like them?" Tommy asked.  
"It is just a very unfortunate coincidence." Takumi sighed,not noticing Citron about to dunk his face onto the ice cream.  
"Citron I swear if you make Takumi waste perfectly good ice cream-" J.P. said as Citron was going to dunk Takumi. The silver haired boy moved before this happened,making the blonde fall onto the seat.  
"Seriously?" Citron asked.  
"Yes." The other boys said at the same time.

As we paid for our food, and finished eating,a man ran into the store.  
"There's some freaking T Rex out there!" He shouted.  
"We've got this." I said as I stood up.  
"Are you crazy?" He asked.  
"No. I'm a fangirl,I have this."  
"Actually,she is kind of crazy,but fun when you know her." Koji said as he stood up too.  
"Fine,but don't say I didn't warn you."

Me,Koji,Citron and Ronku found the dinosaur,it being a Greymon.  
"Ready?" Koji asked me.  
"Ready. SPIRIT EVOLUTION EXECUTE!" I replied,and turned into SeaDevimon. Koji and Ronku also spirit evolved into Samuraimon and Lobomon respectively.  
"Citron! You get everyone out of here!"  
"Right!"  
 **Citron's POV**  
I checked the area to see if anyone was around. All there was was a girl younger than all of us.  
"You need to get out of here!" I shouted.  
"But I wanna see the dinosaur!" she whined.  
"It's too dangerous!"  
"I still wanna see the dinosaur!"  
Her whining got the attention of Greymon,instead of Lobomon,Samuraimon and SeaDevimon.  
"Citron! Get the girl out of here!" Lobomon shouted.  
"She won't leave!" I replied.  
"Well carry her then!"  
"I'm not strong enough to carry her! I can barely carry our school supplies!"  
"Wow you need to head to the gym."  
"Not the time!" Samuraimon and SeaDevimon shouted as Greymon started to head towards us.  
"Crud..." I muttered and started running,grabbing the girl by her arm. Soon,we were cornered in a dead end,SeaDevimon barely keeping up.  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as a fireball started to charge up.  
"Citron!" SeaDevimon shouted as my Dtector started to glow and their was a flash of light. I was finally spirit evolving.  
"Spirit Evolution execute!" I shouted as I pushed up my glasses,put my left arm in front of my face and spirit evolved.  
When I looked down, . . A very striperiffic girl at that. My arms and let's were guns and I was in a bikini.  
"Holy Shit! THIS IS WAY TO MUCH!" I shouted.  
"We'll explain later." SeaDevimon muttered.  
"OK then..."I muttered. I clicked one of the arms and shouted "Asta La Vista Baby! Metta Blast!" and obliterated the Greymon. Then,I took out my Dtector,and absorbed the data.  
"Fractal Code Scan!" I shouted as the data went into my Dtector,and afterwards I turned back into my proper form and gender.  
"Was that karma for making the shipping joke?" I asked.  
"Yes." Ariel replied.


End file.
